This research program will investigate the biosynthesis, and degradation of membrane lipoteichoic acid and of the lipid precursors of lipoteichoic acid in Streptococcus faecalis (faecium) ATCC 9790. The mechanism of excretion of lipoteichoic acids and lipids from S. faecalis and the regulation of this process also will be studied. Of particular interest is the development of lipid antimetabolites which will act as antimicrobial agents.